Conventionally, a detection apparatus that detects a force based on variations of capacitance when an interval between electrodes changes is known (refer to patent documents 1, 2 and 3, for example). Also, a coordinate input apparatus that obtains movement data based on variations of voltage of a resonance coil caused by sliding of a predetermined member (refer to patent document 4, for example) is known.